This invention relates generally to electrical circuit board apparatus and, more particularly, to improved standoff elements for separating and supporting printed circuit boards.
Printed circuit boards are used extensively in various types of electrical equipment. Typically, standoff elements are used to support and provide spacing for circuit boards. Standoffs are used, for example, to separate, support and electrically insulate a printed circuit board from either a metal chassis or other printed circuit boards. In many applications, separated circuit boards include ground circuits that must be interconnected. Standoff elements of that type are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,952,158; 5,281,149; 5,345,366; 5,380,211 and 5,452,184. Such prior standoff elements exhibit certain deficiencies such as structural complexity, limited specialized use and high cost.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an improved standoff device that can both separate and electrically ground printed circuit boards.